As a technique of this type, Patent Literature 1 discloses a terminal pin 100 which is connected with an end of a coil of a resolver as shown in FIG. 18 of the present application. This terminal pin 100 has a projection 100a. The end of the coil is electromechanically connected to the projection 100a by winding or the like. The projection 100a is folded to be formed in a double layer.